Different
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: Misaki raised by a friend of the family in America became a very famous chief


My parents died when I was eight in a car crash. My brother, Takahiro wanted to take care of me but I couldn't let him he was going to college I wouldn't let him drop out so I decided to go with my Auntie though we weren't blood related she was always kind to my mother and to me.

When I got out of the car and found her standing on the porch. Blonde hair that was almost white with deep blue eyes in her aging face, I ran to her without waiting for the case worker. She hugged me and let me cry, she understood more than even my brother what I needed at the moment.

Her place was in America deep in the mountains where it snowed during the winter. She had four big dogs all of them were Pit-bulls my favorite was Demon and all black with golden eyes. I'd sleep curled up with him every night knowing I was safe. The house was a three bedroom cabin with a big kitchen and lots of room to run. We cooked; garden and I ran bare foot in the mountains. She used to be a teacher once upon a time and I never thought I would be fluent in English, and French along with already knowing Japanese even my math was better.

I skipped from third grade to seventh though I was home schooled. I received my diploma when I was thirteen and head to Pairs to train under a master chef. I was eighteen finally and decided to go to college in Japan, I was thinking M-university they have a culinary department. Money wasn't a problem sense I won cooking contest and baking contest I was actually very well known in America and France. But I didn't like just sitting on my hands so I wanted a job and it was by luck that the manager of the hotel I was staying at until I found an apartment handed me a job listing.

It was for home care, cleaning and cooking. I called the number and made an appointment. The next thing I knew I was coming to a building and going into the elevator. When I rang the doorbell a woman answered it. "Hello I'm Misaki Takahshi." I introduced myself and she smiled.

"Of course Misaki-San welcome I'm Aikawa, Eri please come in the owner isn't home yet but I will be the one deciding." She informed me.

"Of course where should I start?" I asked.

"How about cooking lunch." She said and so I made some fish with rice and miso soup. Three hours later she informed me that I got the job. "Misaki-San you're living in a hotel?"

"Yes for now until I can find an apartment. Oh and you don't have to call me San it sounds weird when you're using my first name." I said and she smiled.

"Sorry I thought Misaki was your last name."

"Nope it's my first." I said cleaning up the rest of the condo.

"How about this M-university is a fifteen minute walk away and there is an empty room that Usami-Sensei hasn't filled with junk yet so why not be a live in." I smiled.

"That would be fine with me but would Usami-Sensei mind?"

"Not at all." She said and I notice she wasn't looking at me when she answered. Oh well free room and boarded I wouldn't mind just until I found a closer place.

"Alright I'll go get my stuff from the Hotel." I said which made her happy.

"I'll help you." She offered she left after helping me get my stuff in the room which wasn't much just four suit cases. I had the spare room fixed up and decided it was time to make dinner she said Usami-Sensei would be arriving by six.

I was just plating the food to bring over to the table when the door banged open and I heard shouting I watched where I was in the kitchen a handsome sliver haired man in a three piece suit and Aikawa-San storming in. Before he could say anything else she yanked his arm and made him face me. "I already hired, Takahshi, Misaki is going to be a live in, and he'll handle everything from meals to cleaning. The service that we had went belly up last month and we haven't found any services that cook along with clean." She said which he scowled at her.

"Uh dinner is ready if you're hungry…I never got your name." I said.

"Oh sorry Misaki-Kun this is Usami, Akihiko he's a novelist." She said.

"Nice to meet you." He sat at the table with Aikawa-San and we all ate together. It seemed he liked my food.

The next few weeks were something I never knew how hard authors or for that matter editors had it. It was after a month that Eri—I mean Aikawa-San told me. "He must like you if he hasn't kicked you out yet. Usami-Sensei normally doesn't like people."

School was great, I had a lot of friends but most of the guys I think were just after the free food that I never had to worry about left overs. "Akihiko food." I shouted up the stairs that morning I was running around sense six cleaning and making breakfast. It was eight now and I had to get going in thirty minutes. He came out of his bedroom caring Suzuki; a giant teddy bear and sat at the table. I made omelets that morning and poured him some coffee.

After I ate I cleaned the dishes and ran to the door grabbing my backpack, apron and throwing on my shoes. "Misaki what time are you coming home?" Akihiko asked.

"should be around four I made you lunch it's in the microwave just take the foil off of it and heat it up for twenty minutes. I'll be back to make dinner." Eri…Aikawa-San came in and she heard this, I was about to leave when I stuck my head back in the door and said. "Oh and Akihiko don't burn down my kitchen." The smile on his face made me smile as I ran to the elevator.

…..

Akihiko pov

I couldn't believe that she-demon, I heard about the job listing but she offered the person a room in my place, because he was a student. It was that day storming into the condo with Aikawa right behind that I meet Misaki. At first I didn't know what to think but then after a few weeks it all changed.

His cooking was great, there wasn't much of a mess, if I made one it would be clean and not accumulate. Having someone to eat with was a whole lot better; no correction having Misaki to eat with was a whole lot better.

I liked his smile, his heart shape face, and those emerald green eyes that held so much emotion. His laugh always made me want to hear more of it. "Akihiko food." I heard the boy say, I walked down stairs with Suzuki and sat him in a chair and took my seat. I was never a morning person but I wanted to spend time with Misaki. He put my plate in front of me and my coffee and then took his seat after we finished our food he was cleaning the kitchen and then was ready to run off to school.

I couldn't help but ask. "Misaki what time are you coming home?" I wanted more time with him.

"should be around four I made you lunch it's in the microwave just take the foil off of it and heat it up for twenty minutes. I'll be back to make dinner." He said as Aikawa walked through the door he was running out with a bye called to both of us but then his head popped back in and he said. "Oh and Akihiko don't burn down my kitchen." I couldn't help the smile on my face as he left.

"Well your welcome Usami-Sensei." Aikawa said I had to give her that one.

"Yes thank you."

"Misaki always call's you by first name without suffix and sometimes he'll do the same to me." she said amused.

"Oh well I don't mind."

"Of course not your in love with him, you're lucky he doesn't read these." She said handing me the new copy of my yaoi novel 'real love' I based the main character on him.

"I guess I am lucky with that." We went over new material and she started talking about a party Friday night. "No."

"Oh come on Usami-Sensei you need to make some appearances."

"It will be late and Misaki will be home alone with no one to eat dinner with." I said and she smiled a fan girlish smile.

"Well let's take him with us he'll love the food." Misaki called from the door and I check the clock four already.

"Hey I'm home mind helping." We found him with bags in his hands.

"Misaki what's all this?" I asked.

"Emiko told me about this sale and we went to get groceries." He started putting things away and pulled out things to cook with, he was smiling and when I came over he started getting me to try things. I actually ate peppers now when he hid them in food. He got into the habit of getting me to taste the food; I knew it was his way of getting me to stop smoking. "Eri." He said and she smiled. "You staying for dinner?" he asked her.

"Sure why not." She said and so he set the table for three. I told him about the party at Kingdom Hotel after Aikawa left, he was interested.

"I would love to go, lucky I have a suit." He said happy. "Thanks Akihiko." He hugged me which wasn't a surprise the two months we lived together was easy enough to know that Misaki would hug the person if he was happy. He was walking up the stairs and into his room saying he was going to pull his suit out to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

Friday night came and Misaki was even cuter. We got to the hotel and Aikawa was with Isaka. "Hey who's the Chibi?" He said and Misaki looked at him.

"Hello I'm Misaki Takahshi." He said I smiled.

"Misaki when you introduce yourself you usually put your last name first." I said.

"Really growing up everyone would put their first name's first." He said but we went inside. Isaka was over talking to Misaki while he tried a little bit of the food. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

It was three hours later that Misaki came over. "Akihiko, Ryūichirō being a jerk." He said quietly so he wouldn't cause a seen.

"Hey Chibi who said you could call me by my first name." he said. "And I just didn't want you to get in the way of Usami-Sensei."

"Isaka did you tell him to stay away from me?" I said mad.

"He would have gotten in the way, you should have left your boy toy at home." he whispered.

"Then why did you bring yours." Misaki asked jerking his thumb at Asahina; also I noticed he didn't react or deny the clime that Isaka made. Isaka stop to think and then said.

"He's a secretary and helpful." Before Misaki could say anything a blond boy grabbed hold of him.

"Misaki." The boy said.

"Ricky, _How are you_?"

" _Fine and you, I was so surprised that I heard you were moving to Japan."_

" _Oh I'm great, but wait why is a ten year old in Japan?"_

" _I'm not alone I came with dad."_ The boy pointed just as a blond man came over.

"Misaki." The man said and Misaki smiled.

"Richard." Misaki gave the man a hand shake sense the boy was still holding onto him.

" _It's been a while, Ricky's been talking about you sense you left. How are you? Have you been taking care of yourself?"_

" _yes I'm fine, I'm going to college right now and working as a live in, if you can call it that. It's more like roommates then a job."_ He said and gave me a wink. The man turned to look at me and gave a small smile. Isaka and I were stunned Misaki was speaking French.

" _Misaki will you make me that stuff roll please, please, please."_ I didn't understand French but for some reason I thought the boy was begging for something from Misaki.

" _Oh I would love that dish you made when you won that last contest in Vienna."_ Misaki smiled at them.

" _Sure how long are you going to be here and what hotel are you staying at?"_

" _For the next three days and were staying at xxxxx."_

" _Alright I'll send some food there tomorrow."_

" _President it's time to go sir."_

" _Oh dang I wanted to talk more. Come on Ricky time to go."_

" _No dad I want to stay with Misaki."_

" _Ricky don't give your dad any grief now."_ Misaki patted the boys head and the boy pouted but left with his father.

"Chi—Misaki you know the President of Quake." Misaki didn't reply because he was to focus on the kid.

"hey I think I'll head home now, I'm tired." Isaka didn't stop me from leaving either, Misaki and I got back to the condo. I didn't know what came over me but I just grabbed him and kissed him and to my surprise and luck he kissed me back.

We made our way up to my room and spent the rest of the night in each other arms.

…

Misaki pov

I woke up happy and elated, Akihiko was still sleeping and I had the day off of school so I started cooking breakfast and getting things ready for Richard and Ricky. Akihiko came down the stairs like usual with Suzuki and sat down at the table.

I placed his plate in front of him along with coffee and sat down to mine. "Misaki instead of being a live in how about you just be my lover?" he asked.

I smiled and said. "I thought when you asked me to the hotel last night you were asking me on a date?" he smiled at me.

"Is that a yes?" He clarified.

"Yes." I said.


End file.
